


“I am NOT blushing. It’s just warm in here.”

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Jason Dixon/Reader [8]
Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Drabble, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: Absolutely nothing new here, just a super innocent fluffy drabble including some shy and awkward officer Dixon and the Reader who works in the music store to the left of the police department :)





	“I am NOT blushing. It’s just warm in here.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flymetothemoon81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flymetothemoon81/gifts).

> Another Birthday drabble for my friend.  
Based on a prompt from this list: https://writing-challenges-and-prompts.tumblr.com/post/187920461318/not-so-secret-crush-starters

It was just another boring working day in a tiny record store. Even in a small town like Ebbing, where not everyone is familiar with itunes, there was never really many customers in this place. Today didn’t feel like anything special at all, and usually it didn’t bother you much, except… It was your Birthday. And the fact that you were gonna spend it alone made you feel sad.

You’ve been living in Ebbing for only a few weeks. A few months ago you would never have thought about moving to this small town. But since the company you worked for got broke and you got tired of looking for a job, your uncle suddenly suggested you a place in his store. You weren’t super excited about that, but it for sure was better than nothing. Here in Ebbing you didn’t manage to make new good friends yet, and as it was a weekday friends from your hometown couldn’t come see you. Of course you received a lot of heartwarming calls and messages, and you didn’t feel abandoned. But still it sucked to be alone on this day.

Oh well, at least you could choose the best music. With this thought you headed to the record player with your favorite Muse album. As you pushed play, you heard the bell above the door ringing, telling you about a new customer. You turned to the door and smiled. The customer actually wasn’t that new.

\- Hello, Officer. How can I help?

Officer Jason Dixon was a steady customer. Your uncle told you he could spend lot of time here after work or during the lunch break, looking through the records and listening to them on a record player for customers with big headphones. He really loved music. It was especially convenient for him because Ebbing police department was in the very same building as your uncle’s record store. You knew he used to come around almost every day, but since you started working here, he seemed to spend less time in the store, as if he was slightly intimidated by your presence.

Funny story: in fact, Jason Dixon was the first person you’ve met in Ebbing.

*

You got in the car very early on that day, and arrived in Ebbing already past midnight. You were really tired and as you drove past a motel, you decided to grab a can of ice coffee from the vending machine. You were already heading back to your ride as you saw a police car stopping by. A man got out of the car and glanced at you, frowning a little.

\- Hello? - You asked as politely as possible, instantly feeling annoyed. What did you do? - Is anything wrong?

\- Officer Dixon, Ebbing police department, - he introduced himself. His voice sounded a tiny bit hoarse, quiet and slightly tired.

\- You parked in the wrong place, Ma’am, - he continued, pointing at the sign.

\- Oh hell! - You growled, - But I got out for just one second, to buy some coffee! Are you kidding me??

\- Can I see your license?

\- Oh yes, sure, - you nodded, fishing the documents out of your handbag. Dixon started was checking it carefully under the light of a street lamp.

\- Actually I should give you a ticket now, Miss y/n, - he said, glancing back at you.

\- Look, Officer… Dixon, - you let out a deep sigh, trying to keep calm. - I’ve been driving all day from Springfield, and I’m completely exhausted. Plus it’s dark and I just haven’t seen the sign. I’m really sorry for that, but I don’t think it’s such a… tough violation…

\- Violation is violation, - he said matter-of-factly, and it took a lot of effort for you not to roll your eyes and groan in frustration.

\- Great. What an awesome start of living in a new place, - you muttered, getting a wallet out of your bag. - Alright, Officer Dixon. How much do I owe you?

He looked at you, practically scanning you with his eyes. Glanced at your car, a pile of CDs on the dash. Then handed your license back to you.

\- I’m giving you an official warning, Miss y/n. Hope it won’t happen again. Good night.

With that he nodded, getting back into his car.

\- Good night, - you blurted, a little baffled. What was that? Anyways, apparently you were lucky tonight. You chose to get into the car and leave before Officer Dixon changed his mind.

*

You almost burst out laughing as you saw where your new working place was. Your uncle just finished showing you everything when the bell rang and two policemen entered the store. You were already familiar with one of them.

\- Hey there, Jack, - the older one greeted your uncle with a firm handshake. - We decided to be good neighbors and pay you a visit to welcome your new helper.

He seemed really nice. He had a kind smile, you thought.

\- Y/n, that’s our Chief, Bill Willoughby. Chief, that’s my niece, y/n.

\- Pleased you meet you, Miss, - the Chief replied and you gave him a polite smile.

\- And that’s Officer Jason Dixon.

You could hardly suppress a giggle at the Officer’s confused face. In the daylight he totally looked less intimidating. And… You suddenly noticed he had really beautiful green eyes.

\- Yes, I know, - you blurted out.

\- I mean… We already met yesterday, - you explained as both your uncle and Willoughby stared at you in surprise. - Officer Dixon was very kind to show me the right way.

\- That so, Dixon? - Willoughby asked, cocking an eyebrow.

\- Uh, yes, - Dixon nodded, clearing his throat.

\- Well, good for you.

The Chief then turned back to your uncle, asking him about some guy from the neighborhood. You figured they were good friends.

Dixon was standing there a bit awkwardly, shifting from one foot to the other. He caught your glance and gave you little shy smile.

\- Hey, umm… I didn’t thank you yesterday, - you told him quietly, feeling like you should say something. - That was really nice of you.

\- No problem, - he mumbled. - That was really not such a big deal, but you should be more attentive next time.

\- Well, since we’re neighbors now in a way, I guess I have to be a good girl, - you replied jokingly. You noticed his cheeks turned slightly pink at your words.

\- Alright then, - Willoughby said loudly as he’s finished the conversation with your uncle. - Hey Dixon, stop looking at the young lady and blushing, we’ve got work to do. Let’s go.

\- **_I am NOT blushing. It’s just warm in here_**, - Dixon muttered, blushing even more. 

*

Since then, Jason was always really nice and sweet towards you. You actually were pretty sure he liked you, but he was a bit too shy. It was weird. Different from that night you first met. But in fact you more and more often caught yourself on a thought that you liked him too. Sometimes you thought it would be nice if he asked you out someday. And at times you had an impression he was about to do it, but kept hesitating.

And now he actually looked even more hesitant than usual as you asked if you could help.

\- Actually, y/n… I just wanted… - He sighed, approaching you. You looked at him curiously as he fetched something out of his pocket.

\- Happy Birthday, - he blurted, handing you a small cardboard box.

You stared at him with widened eyes.

\- Wow… Jason, I… That was really unexpectable. You shouldn’t, really…

\- It’s no big deal… Just saw this thing and thought it would fit, - he shrugged.

You opened the box. There was a silvery pendant in a shape of a guitar pick on a long thin chain.

\- Just, you know… You like music and work in a record store, so I figured you might like it, - Jason said shyly.

\- Yes, it’s so cool! - You replied in awe. - Love it! But… How did you know it’s my Birthday?..

\- Oh I… - He stuttered, looking even more shy if it was actually possible. - Actually… That night we met… I checked your license and noticed that your birthday is the next day after my mother’s… That’s why I remembered.

\- Oh… I’m really impressed, - you smiled at him, and he smiled back. You absolutely liked his smile. It made his face so soft and innocent and it gave you the warmest feelings.

\- It that why you let me go without a ticket that time? - You chuckled.

\- No, uh… I did that because one of the CDs in your car reminded me of my dad… He passed away when I was a teen. We kinda had different music taste, and we didn’t always get along with each other, y’know… but we both liked Scorpions, so… 

You stared at him in a slight shock as you didn’t expect something so personal from him at the moment. You didn’t even know what to say.

\- Anyway, I’m glad you liked the present, - he mumbled, and nodded at you, turning to leave. You frowned.

\- Hey, Jason.

He froze in place, staring at you.

\- Are you gonna leave now? Just like that?

\- Huh? - He blinked in confusion.

\- You know, if you ever thought about asking me out - it’s a perfect moment to do that, - you shot, surprising yourself with your own boldness.

\- You… - Jason chuckled awkwardly. - You wanna go out with me?..

\- I’d love to. If you want of course. I just had an impression you wanted to… - Now you felt weird and awkward as well. What if he didn’t mean that at all?

\- Ye… yes, I wanted… but I wasn’t sure if you’d agree… So, we’re going than? - He looked at you suddenly pretty much decidedly. - How about tomorrow night?

\- Tomorrow night sounds great.

You looked at each other for a few second and all of a sudden you burst out laughing. Jason laughed too.

\- Oh gosh, what was that? We’re like two teenagers! - You exclaimed.

\- True. It’s just… It’s been a while since I asked a girl out… And it wasn’t a huge success, - he confessed.

\- Don’t worry, I’m pretty sure all will be fine this time, - you assured, and his smile grew wider.

\- I have to go now… The lunch break is almost over, - he said after a pause.

\- Yes, sure. See you.

As he was about to open the door a sudden impulse hit you.

\- Jason, wait.

You got out of the counter, approached him, and, tiptoeing, softly kissed him on the cheek.

\- Thank you once again, - you said and giggled. - Are you blushing again, Officer?

\- Nope. It’s just warm in here… Really warm, - he smirked.


End file.
